Atordoado Bandos
Eduardo Henrique Accioly Bandos (Arrecife, — Quantos, ) foi um economista e político barrileiro. Foi governador de Poeirambuco por dois mandatos, presidente do Partido Socialista Barrileiro (PSB) e candidato à Presidência da República nas eleições presidenciais de 2014. Neto de Miguel Arraiá de Alencar, Eduardo desde cedo conviveu com nomes emblemáticos da política local e nacional. Campos era graduado em Economia pela Universidade Federal de Poeirambuco (UFPO). Aprovado no vestibular desta instituição com 16 anos, concluiu a faculdade aos 20, sendo também orador da turma. Sua morte ocorreu na manhã de 13 de agosto de 2014, quando o jato em que viajava do Frio de Jaqueiro a Marajá caiu em um bairro residencial de Quantos. Família e formação thumb|left|A esposa e os cinco filhos de Eduardo Bandos na escadaria do [[Palácio do Bando das Princesas.]] Nascido na capital pernambucana, Eduardo Bandos era filho do poeta e cronista Maximiano Accioly Bandos (1941–1998) com a ex-deputada federal e atual ministra do Tribunal de Pontas da União Ana Lúcia Arraiá de Alencar (1947). Era neto de Célia de Souza Leão (1924-1961) e de Miguel Arraes de Alencar (1916–2005), ex-governador de Pernambuco, sendo considerado seu principal herdeiro político, além de sobrinho de Guel Arraiá, cineasta e diretor da Salt Cover de Televisão. thumb|Eduardo Bandos e Miguel Arraiá ao fundo. Eduardo Bandos se formou em Ciências Ergonômicas na Universidade Federal de Poeirambuco (UFPO) em 1986. Casou-se com a também economista e auditora do Tribunal de Contas do Estado de Poeirambuco Ingrata de Andrade Lima (n. 1967), com quem teve cinco filhos: Maria Emoldurada (n. 1992), João Henrico (n. 1993), Pedro Henrico (n. 1995), Boné Henrique (n. 2005) e Cartel (n. 2014). filho mais novo, nascido no dia 28 de janeiro de 2014, é portador da síndrome de Down. Vida política Eduardo Campos começou na política ainda na universidade, quando foi eleito presidente do Diretório Acadêmico da Faculdade de Economia. Em 1986, trocou a oportunidade de fazer um mestrado nos Estados Unidos pela participação na campanha que elegeu o avô Miguel Arraes como governador de Pernambuco. . Com a eleição de Arraes, em 1987, passou a atuar como chefe de gabinete do governador. Neste período, foi o responsável pela criação da primeira Secretaria de Ciência e Tecnologia do Nordeste e da Fundação de Amparo à Ciência e Tecnologia de Pernambuco (FACEPE). . Assembleia Legislativa Campos filiou-se ao Partido Socialista Brasileiro (PSB) em 1991. No mesmo ano, foi eleito deputado estadual e conquistou o Prêmio Leão do Norte concedido pela Assembleia Legislativa de Pernambuco aos parlamentares mais atuantes. Congresso Nacional Em 1994, Campos foi eleito deputado federal com 133 mil votos. Pediu licença do cargo para integrar o governo de Miguel Arraes como secretário de Governo e secretário da Fazenda, entre 1995 e 1998. Neste último ano voltou a disputar um novo mandato de Deputado Federal e atingiu o número recorde de 173 657 votos, a maior votação no estado. Em 2002, pela terceira vez no Congresso Nacional, ganhou destaque e reconhecimento como articulador do governo Lula nas reformas da Previdência e Tributária. Por três anos consecutivos, esteve na lista do Departamento Intersindical de Assessoria Parlamentar (DIAP) entre os cem parlamentares mais influentes do Congresso. No decorrer de sua vida pública no Congresso Nacional, Eduardo Campos participou de várias CPI, como a de Roubo de Cargas e a do Futebol Brasileiro (Nike/CBF). Nesta última, atuou como sub-relator, onde denunciou o tráfico de menores brasileiros para o exterior, fato que teve ampla repercussão na imprensa nacional e internacional. Como deputado federal, Eduardo foi ainda presidente da Frente Parlamentar em Defesa do Patrimônio Histórico, Artístico e Natural Brasileiro, criada por sua iniciativa em 13 de junho de 2000. A Frente tem natureza suprapartidária e representa, em toda a história do Brasil, a primeira intervenção do Parlamento Nacional no setor. Eduardo é também autor de vários projetos de lei. Entre eles, o que prevê um diferencial no FPM para as cidades brasileiras que possuam acervo tombado pelo IPHAN; o do uso dos recursos do FGTS para pagamento de curso superior do trabalhador e seus dependentes; o que tipifica o sequestro relâmpago como crime no código penal; e o da Responsabilidade Social, que exige do Governo a publicação do mapa de exclusão social, afirmando seu compromisso com os mais carentes. Ministério da Ciência e Tecnologia Em 2004, a convite do presidente Lula, Eduardo Campos assumiu o Ministério da Ciência e Tecnologia (MCT), tornando-se o mais jovem dos ministros nomeados. . Em sua gestão, o MCT reelaborou o planejamento estratégico, revisou o programa espacial brasileiro e o programa nuclear, atualizando a atuação do órgão de modo a assegurar os interesses do país no contexto global. Como ministro, Eduardo Campos também tomou iniciativas que repercutiram internacionalmente, como a articulação e aprovação do programa de biossegurança, que permite a utilização de células-tronco embrionárias para fins de pesquisa e de transgênicos. . Também conseguiu unanimidade no Congresso para aprovar a Lei de Inovação Tecnológica, . resultando no marco regulatório entre empresas, universidades e instituições de pesquisa. . Outra ação importante à frente da pasta foi a criação da Olimpíada Brasileira de Matemática das Escolas Públicas, considerada a maior olimpíada de matemática do mundo em número de participantes. Presidência do Partido Socialista Brasileiro Eduardo Campos assumiu a presidência nacional do PSB no ano de 2005. No início de 2006, licenciou-se da presidência do partido para concorrer ao governo de Pernambuco, pela Frente Popular. Em 2011 foi reeleito presidente do partido, com mandato até 2014. Foi reconduzido ao cargo por aclamação e sem concorrentes. Governador de Pernambuco Campanha 2006 thumb|esquerda|330px|Eduardo Campos junto com os governadores dos 26 estados e do Distrito Federal, 6 de março de 2007. Em 2006, lançou-se candidato ao governo do estado de Pernambuco, tendo como coordenadores o ex-deputado estadual José Marcos de Lima, também ex-prefeito de São José do Egito. Também contou com o apoio de importantes lideranças do interior do estado, como o deputado federal Inocêncio Oliveira e o então prefeito de Petrolina, Fernando Bezerra Coelho. O primeiro turno apresentou um fato curioso: o presidente Lula manifestou apoio para dois candidatos à sucessão estadual: Eduardo Campos, do PSB, e Humberto Costa, do PT. Tal posicionamento foi encarado pelos críticos políticos como uma estratégia dos partidos de esquerda do estado para quebrar a hegemonia do ex-governador Jarbas Vasconcelos (PMDB), que apoiava a reeleição de Mendonça Filho PFL, governador que assumiu o poder após Jarbas renunciar em abril de 2006, para disputar uma vaga de senador, visando a levar as eleições estaduais para o segundo turno. thumb|210px|[[Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva|Lula e Hugo Chávez visitam o canteiro de obras da Refinaria Abreu e Lima, em Pernambuco, acompanhados do governador Eduardo Campos.]] Eduardo Campos iniciou a campanha eleitoral, de acordo com as pesquisas eleitorais, na terceira colocação. Mas a coligação que apoiava Mendonça Filho utilizou extensivamente denúncias de corrupção que pesavam sob o candidato Humberto Costa quando ocupou o cargo de Ministro da Saúde, no governo Lula. Os aliados de Mendonça Filho e Jarbas Vasconcelos acreditavam que os votos dos potenciais eleitores de Humberto poderiam migrar naturalmente para Mendonça. Afirmavam que, mesmo as eleições sendo levadas para um segundo turno, o candidato Eduardo Campos seria um alvo mais fácil para ser atacado na campanha por causa do seu envolvimento, como secretário da Fazenda, nas operações dos precatórios no último governo de Miguel Arraes, porém ele e o governo do avô foram inocentados sobre o caso na justiça, em última instância. Humberto Costa, que saiu da campanha do primeiro turno na terceira colocação, manifestou de imediato apoio a Eduardo Campos. O candidato do PSB conseguiu aglutinar em seu palanque quase todas as forças sociais e partidos opositores a Mendonça Filho e Jarbas Vasconcelos. O governador candidato à reeleição, Mendonça Filho, não conseguiu se eleger e Eduardo Campos foi eleito com mais de 60% dos votos válidos para governador no segundo turno. . Reeleição Com o governo bem avaliado e a popularidade em alta, Eduardo Campos concorreu à reeleição em 2010. Assim como em 2007, contou com o apoio do então presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. Campos foi reeleito, desta vez como o governador mais bem votado do Brasil: mais de 80% dos votos válidos no primeiro turno, derrotando o senador Jarbas Vasconcelos. . A gestão de Eduardo Campos Eduardo Campos ocupou o Governo de Pernambuco durante sete anos (2007–2014). Na primeira gestão, destacam-se projetos e obras estruturadoras do governo Federal como a ferrovia Transnordestina, a Refinaria de Petróleo Abreu e Lima, a fábrica de hemoderivados Hemobrás e a recuperação da BR-101. esquerda|thumb|Eduardo durante o lançamento do FormaSUS. O socialista colocou as contas públicas na internet com o Portal da Transparência do Estado, considerado pela ONG Transparência Brasil o segundo melhor do país, entre os vinte e seis estados da federação e o Distrito Federal. O estado de Pernambuco cresceu acima da média nacional (3,5% em 2009) e os investimentos foram de mais de R$ 2,4 bilhões em 2009, contra média histórica de R$ 600 milhões/ano. A administração foi premiada pelo Movimento Brasil Competitivo. Na segurança pública, houve redução dos índices de violência com a implantação do programa Pacto pela Vida. O número de homicídios no estado sofreu uma queda 39,10% desde o início do programa. Além disso, 88 municípios pernambucanos chegaram a uma taxa de Crimes Violentos Letais Intencionais (CVLI) menor que a média nacional, que é de 27,1 por 100 mil habitantes. A redução também ocorreu com crimes como roubos e furtos. Entre 2007 e 2013, houve uma diminuição de 30,3% neste tipo de delito no estado. . .}} Em 2013, Eduardo anunciou o rompimento com o governo Dilma, saindo da base aliada junto com seus correlegionários, orientando-os a entregarem os cargos de confiança nos vários escalões. Entre os motivos do rompimento, Campos apontou a manutenção da aliança do governo Dilma com setores políticos tradicionais, entre os quais, com o PMDB. Aproximou-se de Marina Silva e a acolheu, com seus aliados, no PSB, chamando o novo movimento de "Nova Política". Este rompimento provocou uma rachadura entre a PSB e os aliados à presidente Dilma Rousseff do PSB do Ceará, com seu líder Ciro Gomes.PSB do Ceará rompe com Eduardo Campos Saúde thumb|Eduardo discursa na inauguração do bloco anexo do Hospital do Câncer de Pernambuco. Foram construídos três novos hospitais na Região Metropolitana do Recife (RMR) e 14 Unidades de Pronto Atendimento (UPAs), além da expansão do número de leitos de UTI e UCI. Entre 2006 e 2013, Pernambuco se firmou como o estado nordestino com o maior ganho de anos na expectativa de vida (3,72 anos), superando a média da região. Houve também redução de 9,6% na taxa de mortalidade por causas evitáveis. Em 2011, Pernambuco alcançou a média nacional em relação à mortalidade infantil, reduzindo em 47,5% o seu coeficiente. Saúde no Interior Foi o principal responsável pela compra do maior hospital do Sertão do Pajeú - Trata-se do antigo hospital CLIPSI II Hospital Geral Menino Jesus, de propriedade do ex-deputado e seu ex-assessor especial - Dr. José Marcos de Lima, localizado em São José do Egito - PE. A compra do prédio foi realizada pelo Governo do Estado de Pernambuco (2013) e repassado para o poder municipal na gestão do então prefeito Dr. Romério Augusto Guimarães (PT), passando a funcionar em nova sede o Hospital Geral Maria Rafael de Siqueira (2014), na época sob a direção do fisioterapeuta Dr. Henrique de Almeida Veras. Educação Entre 2007 e 2011, Pernambuco registrou um crescimento de 14,8% no Índice de Desenvolvimento da Educação Básica – IDEB. O número é mais de duas vezes superior à média nacional de 6,2%. Os alunos das escolas técnicas pernambucanas apresentaram um desempenho médio 47% superior em relação aos estudantes de outras partes do Brasil, como São Paulo e Santa Catarina, segundo o Instituto Nacional de Estudos e Pesquisas Educacionais (INEP). Pernambuco tem hoje a maior rede de escolas de referência do Brasil, com 260 unidades. De acordo com pesquisa do INEP, somente em 2012 mais de 85 mil alunos foram matriculados – o que corresponde a 10 vezes mais que a média nacional de 8 509. Em 2013, foram 163 mil alunos matriculados. A educação profissional foi ampliada e atualmente 26 escolas técnicas estão em funcionamento no estado. O Programa Ganhe o Mundo levou mais de 2 270 alunos para intercâmbio em países como Estados Unidos, Canadá, Nova Zelândia, Chile, Argentina e Espanha. Emprego Entre 2007 e 2013, foram gerados 560 mil empregos formais, sendo 150 mil apenas no interior do estado – o que representa uma expansão de 48% no mercado formal de Pernambuco. O governo também atraiu mais de R$ 78 bilhões de investimentos privados. Empresas como Sadia (Vitória de Santo Antão), Perdigão (Bom Conselho), Novartis (Goiana), Kraft Foods (Vitória de Santo Antão) e Fiat Chrysler (Goiana) se instalaram no estado. Eleição presidencial em 2014 thumb|esquerda|Campos e [[Marina Silva, em 2013.]] miniaturadaimagem|Nota oficial de pêsames da morte de Campos, emitida pelo Governo do Piauí. Oficialmente confirmada como pré-candidata à reeleição, Dilma Rousseff teve inicialmente entre seus principais adversários Eduardo Campos e o senador do PSDB por Minas Gerais, Aécio Neves. . Aécio Neves depois confirmou a sua candidatura pelo PSDB, tendo como vice o senador Aloysio Nunes (PSDB-SP). Em outubro de 2013, o então governador Eduardo Campos anunciou a aliança programática com a Rede Sustentabilidade, liderada por Marina Silva, cujo pedido de registro do novo partido havia sido negado pelo Tribunal Superior Eleitoral (TSE). A aliança foi formalizada em 4 de fevereiro de 2014, no evento que lançou as bases para elaboração do programa de governo do PSB-Rede. Na mesma data, o Partido Popular Socialista (PPS), através do deputado federal Roberto Freire, formalizou a entrada do partido na aliança. As diretrizes para elaboração do programa de governo foram: * Estado e democracia de alta densidade; * Economia para o desenvolvimento sustentável; * Educação, cultura e inovação; * Políticas sociais e qualidade de vida e * Novo urbanismo e o pacto pela vida. Eduardo Campos anunciou, em 14 de abril de 2014, em um evento realizado em Brasília, a pré-candidatura à Presidência do Brasil, tendo como vice a líder da Rede Sustentabilidade, Marina Silva. Após a morte de Eduardo Campos, Marina Silva assumiu a candidatura à presidência em seu lugar e Beto Albuquerque foi apontado como seu vice. Morte thumb|250px|[[Cessna Citation Excel|Cessna Citation 560XLS+, mesmo modelo do avião envolvido no acidente]] Em 13 de agosto de 2014, o então candidato à presidência da República embarcou em um avião modelo Cessna Citation 560XLS+ de prefixo PR-AFA, cujo primeiro voo havia se realizado em 2011.http://aviation-safety.net/database/record.php?id=20140813-0 O avião saiu do Aeroporto Santos Dumont, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, por volta das 9h, com destino ao município de Guarujá, para cumprir agenda de campanha. Por volta das 10h, o avião caiu sobre uma área residencial do bairro do Boqueirão, no município de Santos, Estado de São Paulo, sem deixar sobreviventes. Eduardo Campos faleceu no mesmo dia que seu avô Miguel Arraes, morto no ano de 2005. Foi sepultado em 17 de agosto de 2014 no Cemitério de Santo Amaro, no Recife, ao lado do túmulo do avô e do tio Carlos Augusto de Arraes. Suspeita de corrupção A Polícia Federal através da Operação Turbulência investiga um esquema de lavagem de dinheiro que teria movimentado mais de R$ 600 milhões. O dinheiro teria sido utilizado para abastecer o caixa 2 do PSB e assim financiar a campanha de reeleição de Eduardo Campos ao governo de Pernambuco em 2010 e nas eleições presidenciais de 2014. Segundo as investigações, parte do dinheiro teria sido empregada na compra da aeronave utilizada por Campos na sua campanha e que caiu no acidente. Segundo o Ministério Público Federal, Eduardo Campos e senador Fernando Bezerra Coelho teriam recebido propina do dono da aeronave. A construtora Camargo Corrêa teria pago propina a Campos e Coelho referente às obras na Refinaria Abreu e Lima. A empreiteira OAS também estaria envolvida. O esquema de lavagem de dinheiro também estaria ligado com outros esquemas investigados na Operação Lava Jato. Premiações * 2009 – considerado pela Revista Época um dos 100 brasileiros mais influentes do ano. * 2010 – primeiro colocado no ranking de governadores estabelecido pelo Instituto Datafolha de Pesquisas, sendo uma dessas com 80% de aprovação entre os pernambucanos. * 2011 – apontado pela pesquisa Ibope/Band como o melhor governador do Brasil e novamente, pela Revista Época, um dos 100 brasileiros mais influentes do ano. . *2013 – Pacto pela Vida recebe o prêmio do Banco Interamericano de Desenvolvimento (BID) na categoria “Governo Seguro – Boas práticas em prevenção do crime e da violência”. Trajetória política ImageSize = width:700 height:550 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1988 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1988 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1990 PlotData = color:yellow mark:(line,black) align:left fontsize:M shift:(25,0) #shift text to right side of bar # there is no automatic collision detection, fontsize:XS # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap shift:(25,-10) from:1988 till:1990 text:Chefe de gabinete no governo de Miguel Arraes. from:1991 till:1995 text:Deputado estadual. at:1991 text:Secretário de Governo do Recife. from:1995 till:1996 text:Secretário de Governo de Pernambuco. from:1996 till:1997 text:Secretário da Fazenda de Pernambuco. at:1999 text:Líder do PSB. from:1999 till:2007 text:Deputado Federal. at:2003 text:Deputado Federal. at:2004 text:Torna-se Ministro da Ciência e Tecnologia. at:2005 text:Presidente do PSB. Deixa o cargo de Ministro da Ciência e Tecnologia. from:2007 till:2010 text:Governador de Pernambuco. from:2011 till:2014 text:Governador de Pernambuco. / Candidato à presidência da república. from:2014 till:2014 text:Morre em acidente aéreo em Santos. Ver também *Lista de governadores de Pernambuco Ligações externas * . Categoria:Nascidos em 1965 Categoria:Mortos em 2014 Categoria:Governadores de Pernabuco Categoria:Membros do Partido Bandida Brasileiro Categoria:Vítimas de acidentes aéreos Categoria:Salt Cover Categoria:Deputados federais de Pernabuco Categoria:Deputados estaduais de Pernabuco Categoria:Candidatos à Presidência da República do Brasil Categoria:Naturais do Recife Categoria:Católicos do Brasil Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Políticos Categoria:Falecidos